


An Eternity

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: 1x03, Gen, One-Shot, broken places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve hours <i>was</i> an eternity but surely Alex could not have gotten far.</p>
<p>In-between scene for 1x03 - Broken Places</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom and I will confess it would not leave me alone. So this is un-beta'd, please be kind and enjoy!

From the moment the human male –Sergeant Mac his subconscious supplies- opens his mouth and proceeds to blabber almost to the point of incoherency, Michael is unamused. As one of the Archangel Corps he should be more composed, more succinct and yet this man stands as a boy speaking to a woman for the first time. Such nervousness has not been uncommon amongst the humans in his presence, even those who know they have no fear of reprisal from him for words spoken. This man however should know better.

His lack-of-amusement must show for the sergeant takes a breath and then proceeds to calm himself. The words this time catch Michael’s interest. The mention of Alex, followed by a no doubt ringing endorsement from whom he can only assume is something of a friend, causes a slow churn to begin in the pit of the Archangels stomach; a churning that only increased as confusion spread through his mind. Why would the human think he had sent Alex away? Yes with his identity revealed, albeit to only a few, his position would have to be rethought and re-examined, but sending him away would never occur. Michael had sworn an oath to protect Alex and he couldn’t do that from half a world away. 

“Why would you think that?” he asks finally, the tilt of his head the only indication of that confusion.

The answer that greeted him was not the one he had hoped for. Immediately thoughts raced through Michael’s mind. Twelve hours was an eternity. Could there have been another attack against Alex already? Another angel that had slipped through their defenses? No he had enough strength and wits to if not defeat an angel, at least call for help and if one had taken him, Michael would have known. The remaining possibility was leaving of his own free will; a free will that tested Michael’s patience even now. To be sure, he sought confirmation with the sergeant.

“You… didn’t know that?” was not the answer he had hoped for. The hesitation spoke volumes to the sergeants concern but Michael had no time for that now. He was gone before the man could blink, wings unfurled and spread to carry him away. Twelve hours _was_ an eternity but surely Alex could not have gotten far. His first stop would be security. They would have a record of the man leaving, of a gate opening unauthorized or a vehicle being taken. A start if nothing else and Michael could only hope he found Alex before Gabriel did.

It took time, a longer amount of time than he liked, but finally he had an inclination of where his quarry had gone. If he wasn’t mistaken Alex intended to head for New Delphi, and there were only so many roads that would lead in the right direction. With his wings he easily covered more ground than any vehicle Alex could have gotten his hands on, but it was not a flawless pursuit. The lack of other vehicles was an advantage, but there was not a single road from Vega. There were many and if Alex were running, he would not make the chase an easy one, of that Michael was certain. So he began the painstaking work of combing the countryside as far as he dared before doubling back, ensuring he hadn’t missed Alex along the road somewhere. Michael’s thoughts were zeroed in with a single minded focus. Finding Alex. Nothing else mattered; nothing else was of consequence until he had achieved that goal. He would not prove himself a liar to her after all these years. No matter how difficult Alex made the hunt, Michael would always prevail. Alex may have been fleeing for freedom, but Michael was pursuing for salvation. 

Vega and all the humans needed Alex far more than they, and he, realized. They could not lose him before that became apparent. Michael would not allow it. He had once sworn an oath to a dying woman and just as he had upheld his words all those years ago, so too would he now. He was going to ensure Alex survived the future that awaited him. For a brief moment, Michael was pulled back into the past, back across time to an old home he had seen so much of despite never truly belonging within. The hoop outside, the tree Jeep and Charlie had planted as a symbol of their future; their home. Only this time, instead of the tranquility and peace he had come to associate with it, the feeling of a home he had long since forgotten, it was marred by the sound of violence and screaming. The Dogs were here. 

_They appeared from nowhere and everywhere all at once, scampering across the roof and towards him with ferocity. He drew his swords in an instant, dispatching the two who dared stand between him and the house. Another came at him from the side and Michael severed the head with nary a glance. His attention was on one sound and one sound alone. That of a crying child. It proved the boy still lived, that whatever sight awaited him at its source, hope remained. The sounds of struggling were off to his side as he entered, and a gun being fired signaled the continued defense Jeep maintained. He was relieved to know he had not come too late._

_Michael moved with effortless grace, dispatching one angel after another in his cleansing of the house. When the last fled, only to be stopped by Jeep and his rifle, Michael sheathed his bloodied blades and went in search of the child. The vision that greeted him upon finding Alex was one that tightened his insides with guilt. Curled in the corner, bloodied and beaten ragged, was Charlie. Numerous wounds pumped her blood all over the floor, and the still crying boy in her arms. As if sensing his mothers end, he wailed with all his might. Had he not been an Archangel, if the guilt had not twisted him so inside, he may very well have fallen to his knees at the sight just as Jeep did. He cradled the woman he loved, sobbed into her hair and begged her not to go and Michael was transfixed by it._

_When she extended a hand to him, drew him close enough to choke out her final words, only then did Michael’s exterior crack. “Promise m-me Michael… Pro-Promise me you’ll protect…him.” With a nod, and a vow made, he could only watch as Charlie closed her eyes for the final time._

He had been too late to save her, too late to protect her as he had done those years ago, but he would not do so again. His vow was made and come Heaven or Hell itself, Michael would uphold it.

As he landed upon a cropping of hills to look upon the terrain below Michael’s eyes were as sharp as a hawk. In no time he narrowed his focus down to the beaten up old vehicle that sped along the lonely road like the dogs of Heaven were behind it. Launching himself into the air, Michael stayed close to the hills, overtaking Alex and rounding the bend ahead before he lowered himself to the ground once more, this time in the middle of the road. Alex would not be able to simply avoid him this way.

Michael waited for a tense few moments until finally the old vehicle rounded the bend and brought Alex into his sight. Although he could not see the man over this distance, a feeling of calm swept through him nonetheless. He was safe; whole and well and the tightening of the Archangel’s insides loosened. 

He had not failed her.


End file.
